1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, a path management method and a path management device, and can be suitably employed in a storage system equipped with a path management function for switching the path between a host system and a storage apparatus so as to balance the load of the respective paths.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a storage system is often configured so that a single storage apparatus performs multiple processes to a plurality of host systems pursuant to the enlargement of the SAN (Storage Area Network) environment and increased capacity of storage apparatuses.
Under this kind of environment, a conventional storage system has a complicated path for connecting the host system and the storage apparatus, and various systems have been proposed to date as the path management system for managing such complicated path (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-32290).